50 Hearts
by Dragons Maiden
Summary: 50 RikuSora sentences, Gamma set.


**Title:** 50 Hearts  
**Author:** Dragons Maiden  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Sentences:** 50  
**Notes:** Theme from 1Sentence comm on LJ. Written for Waffletroubadour

* * *

**  
Ring**  
It was a never ending circle: Riku would apologize and Sora would forgive him. 

**Hero  
**Riku didn't need Hercules to tell him what a hero was and was not, he just needed to watch Sora.

**Memory  
**"Come on Sora, I'll race you to the island."

**Box  
**Riku frowned at the box Sora was holding before saying "Leon will kill you if you take one of his puppies, Sora, and you know it."

**Run  
**He kept running, because, as long as Sora didn't see what he had become, Sora would still love him.

**Hurricane  
**Sora had once been afraid, when they were younger, that Riku would be carried off by a hurricane.

**Wings  
**Riku had a fear that Sora would sprout wings and fly away from the island, without him.

**Cold  
**Riku hated the cold: it was the only thing he could feel in the darkness.

**Red  
**Sora was already seeing red by the time he asked "Your Riku?"

**Drink  
**Sora laughed as Riku sputtered on the salty sea water.

**Midnight  
**The only thing they could hope for was to have a night when neither of them would wake up, sweating, because of the midnight shadows in the room.

**Temptation  
**Riku sighed and, with determination, walked out of the kitchen and away from the batter covered Sora.

**View  
**He waited just out of view, in the darkness.

**Music  
**Riku really loathed the song, but, it was okay, for some strange reason, when Sora sang it.

**Silk  
**It was mostly the fact that it was _Sora_, and not himself, flaunting his hair to the girls, that upset him.

**Cover  
**Sora was a cover snatcher, but, that was fine, so long as Riku could wrap himself around the snatcher.

**Promise  
**They sat, covered in the stick, sweet juice of the Paopu.

**Dreams  
**Past dreams led to leaving the island while his current dreams were about staying together.

**Candle  
**Sora was Riku's light in the darkness.

**Talent  
**Everyone had always said Riku was more talented then Sora, but, lately, it was getting less and less apparent.

**Silence  
**The silence hurt a lot more then yelling ever could.

**Journey  
**Sora would have broken down laughing, if you told him what was going to happen to him; Riku would have frowned.

**Fire  
**There is a fire in his eyes that won't go out, Riku thought.

**Strength  
**They didn't know who was stronger, because, frankly, it didn't matter.

**Mask  
**He could trust his eyes not to lie.

**Ice  
**He didn't know when it had started, but, eventually, Riku's heart was completely frozen.

**Fall  
**It took many falls before his pride got completely destroyed.

**Forgotten  
**He **never** forgot.

**Dance  
**Although dancing was completely stupid, in Sora's opinion, he would rather dance then watch Riku dance with Kairi.

**Body  
**It may have been his body, but, his soul was no longer in charge.

**Sacred  
**He wasn't sure when the Secret Place had been defiled: was it when Kairi had been first taken there, or when the two of them drew on the walls?

**Farewells  
**"Take care of her" was not what he was looking for.

**World  
**What more could he ask for when his entire world was right there, with him.

**Formal  
**Riku refused to go if Sora wasn't allowed to attend.

**Fever  
**The reason his face must be so hot is because of a fever, Sora thought, knowing he was wrong.

**Laugh  
**Sora's eyes refilled with tears as he heard him laugh.

**Lies  
**"I'm not going anywhere, promise."

**Forever  
**Sora grinned at Riku's response of "Forever and a day."

**Overwhelmed  
**It was a bit unnerving at first, how many friends Sora had, but, one got used to it.

**Whisper  
**Adoring whispers of "I love you" drifted between them.

**Wait  
**He clung to the other's arm, begging him to stop.

**Talk  
**The normal volume was lost long ago in the yells of their fighting.

**Search  
**He would never, ever, stop searching…

**Hope  
**..Because the hope that he would be found would never, ever, go out.

**Eclipse  
**Sora was bright red when Riku pushed him up against the wall.

**Gravity  
**And all senses were lost between them.

**Highway  
**Things were moving way too fast.

**Unknown  
**The "what ifs" would always be there.

**Lock  
**Sora held the only key to Riku's heart.

**Breath  
**Riku found it hard to breathe as he looked down at Sora.


End file.
